Opisy misji (Prophecies)
Przedmowa To jest lista wszystkich misji w GW: Prophecies, które popychają fabułę dalej, gdyż wszystkie zadania są z nimi powiązane. Nie musisz robić wszystkich zadań w grze, aby dotrzeć do misji, ale ułatwiają one drogę do nich. Postacie z innych kampanii dołączą do fabuły w ósmej misji. Oznaczenie --> oznacza quest, który trzeba wykonać pomiędzy misjami Askalon 1. Wielki Mur Północny :Pokonaj atakującą armię popielców. 2. Fort Ranik :Zwab armię Popielców i odbij Wielki Mur Północny. → Ruiny Surmii 3. Ruiny Surmii :Uratuj żołnierzy pojmanych przez Popielców. 4. Akademia Nolani :Zakończ oblężenie Akademii i pomóż Rurikowi uratować Rin. Północne Dreszczogóry → Podróż z Dolina Jaka do Przełęczy Borlis (Zadania: Droga na Przełęcz Borlis i Droga jest nieprzejezdna). 5. Przełęcz Borlis :Negocjuj przejście do Grooble's Gulch i poprowadź uchodźców pod wodzą Księcia Rurika. 6. Wrota Mrozu :Zakończ oblężenie Mrocznych Krasnoludów, oczyść drogę dla askalońskich uchodźców i otwórz Wrota Mrozu. → Podróż ze Strażnicy Bohatera do Wrót Kryty (Zadania: Do Kryty: Uchodźcy, Do Kryty: Lodowa Jaskinia i Do Kryty: Koniec podróży). Wschodnia Kryta 7. Wrota Kryty :Wynegocjuj azyl i bezpieczne miejsce dla Askalończyków oraz załatw zgodę na osiedlenie się ich w Krycie Kryta. → Podróż z Lwich Wrót do Wybrzeza D'Alessio (Zadanie: Raport dla Białej Opończy). 8. Wybrzeże D'Alessio :Wesprzyj Bialą Opończę w walce z nieumarłymi. Obroń Spowiednika Doriana. 9. Boskie Wybrzeże :Przeprowadź test na mieszkańcach okolicy, znajdź Wybranców i zaprowadź ich do Loamhurst. Dżungla Maguuma → Podróż z Wzniesienia Druida do Dzikich Gęstwin (Zadanie: Gniew brata). 10. Dzikie Gęstwiny :Ścigaj Lśniące Ostrza i uratuj porwanych Wybrańców. 11. Moczary Krwawego Kamienia :Dowiedz się prawdy o Białej Oponczy i tego, co robią z Wybrańcami. → Podróż z Wodospadów Niezgody do Polany Jutrzenki (Zadania: Gniew Białej Opończy: Przednia straż Demagoga, Ważne ostrzeżenie). 12. Polana Jutrzenki :Ucieknij przed pogonią Białej Opończy i uzyskaj dostęp do Kręgu Denravi. → Podróż z Kręgu Denravi do Prowincji Nadrzecznej (Zadanie: Przekraczanie Czarnej Rzeki). Północna Kryta 13. Prowincja Nadrzeczna :Wykradnij Berło Orr z rąk Białej Opończy. 14. Azyl Rafy Koralowej :Deliver the Scepter of Orr to Vizier Khilbron and escape the White Mantle. Kryształowa Pustynia → Travel from the Amnoon Oasis to Augury Rock for Ascension (Quest: Sands Of Souls). The Ascension missions: :Note: The Ascension missions can be done in any order. :After each mission you will be returned to Augury Rock. :15. Wydmy Rozpaczy ::Help the Ghostly Hero reclaim his throne in the Temple of Ascension. :16. Rzeka Pragnienia ::Annihilate 6 teams of Forgotten to prove yourself worthy of Ascension. :17. Osada Eloniańska ::Gather the three Vision Crystals and bring them to the Ghostly Hero to focus the sight of the Gods of Tyria on you. 18. Skała Wróżb :Zniszcz swojego sobowtóra by zyskać Wyniesienie. 19. Smocze Legowisko :Gain audience with the oracle dragon Glint by defeating her six facets. Południowe Dreszczeogóry → Travel from Droknar's Forge to the Ice Caves of Sorrow (Quest: Seeking the Seer). 20. Lodowe Jaskinie Smutku :Uratuj przywódcę Lśniących Ostrzy Evennię z łap Białej opończy i Mursaatów. 21. Kopalnie Żelaza Moladune :Nasyć swą zbroję,następnie zabij zdrajcę Markisa. 22. Twierdza Burz :Odbij Twierdzę Burz od Mrocznych krasnoludów i obroń ją przed oblężeniem ze strony Mursaatów. Archipelag Pierścienia Ognia → Travel from Ember Light Camp to the Ring of Fire (Quest: Final Blow). 23. Pierścień Ognia :Wejdź do Paszczy Abaddona by zyskać dostęp do Wrót Komalie. 24. Paszcza Abaddona :Open the Door of Komalie, which is supposed to hold behind it the only way to defeat the Mursaat. 25. Piekielna Czeluść :Pokonaj Licza i zatrzymaj jego armię Tytanów. Sekwencja Misji image:MissionSequence.jpg Prophecies Category:Prophecies